


Year of Abandonment

by brainwave



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Jon gets pegged, M/M, Mutual Pining, Robb/being oblivious to the fact that his entire family is gay, i have no idea how to write romantic moments so don’t expect much, including himself, joffrey and ramsey are not going to be as psychotic as they are canonly, just Starks being Starks and getting into deep shit, no incest involved btw, non-consensual stabbing, the amount of Lesbians in this story are undefeated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainwave/pseuds/brainwave
Summary: The Stark children are one Ferrari away from their parents abandoning them.And it (unsurprisingly, no matter how much Ned tried to stop it) happens.





	1. one

“_WHAT?!_”

The sudden, but expected yell made Ned jump a little. His eyebrows looking as if they were about to take flight, he gulped at how demonic the noise his walking and speaking sperms made in unison, their voices layered on top of each others’.

Catelyn just stood there, her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes jumping from one kid to another. “Your father and I made this decision last night.” She sighed. “It was very hard for me to even agree to this,” Ned narrowed his eyes at this, thinking about how she was the one who came up with the idea and didn’t even give time for Ned to agree. “But, it is for your own good.”

The entire room broke out in groans again. A mixture of ‘_but Muuuuum_’s and ‘_No way_!’s echoing through the walls, none of which bothered Catelyn, but instead further proved her point that her children are too dependent on her and their father, and of course, the money.

Catelyn and Ned shared a look to which Ned nodded, not before rolling his eyes, a habit he picked up from Arya. He spoke, “Kids, if you don’t act maturely then me and your mother have no choice, but to extend the, uh, period of time you’re going to spend _without_ our guidance and wealth.” The ruckus came to a halt, making Ned relax until Robb opened his mouth to complain again which was tuned out by Arya and then Sansa, it kept going and going.

”Okay, okay, how about we... um, discuss this?” Ned made awkward gestures with his hands, not stopping despite the fact that he heard his wife kiss her teeth loudly, expressing her disappointment by just a single action. “You can take turns, um, sharing your thoughts... on this.” He smiled, silently sending a telepathic message to his kids that he literally can't do anything to help them. The message was left on read. The poor old man pursed his lips, “Okay... Let’s start with Robb then.”

The boy who was unfortunately named Robb, scowled, but still jumped at the opportunity to be the centre of attention. Before he could even make a sound, everybody was already rolling their eyes, he ignored them and came up with a quick plan to butter up his parents. “Mother and father... I haven’t done anything wrong-“

”Bullshit!” Arya snorted loudly from the couch that was devouring half of her body.

Robb ignored how his sister was oblivious to the fact that he was her ticket out of this hellish situation and continued, “I’ve been focusing on my studies and everybody needs me! I can’t just abandon my reputation,” he shouted in desperation, “and my people as well!”

”What people? Theon and his balls that have a brain on their own?” Snickered Rickon, already bored of his brother’s useless pleading and absolutely stupid reasoning. A collection of ‘_Rickon_!’s broken out in the room, some were said with surprise and some with praise.

The eldest Stark son’s jaw dropped and eyebrows furrowed at his baby brother’s comment, of course, he had to defend himself, but couldn’t as Sansa suddenly stood up. All eyes fell on her. “I have a question.”

Catelyn nodded at her to continue. Sansa pursed her lips, “You said you guys are leaving, right? But, for how long? And where and why?” She questioned, trying to keep calm, although every part of her head was in ruins with her brain cells running around like rabid animals. Lady Stark covered up her surprised expression quickly, clearly not expecting any of her children to even attempt to handle this situation maturely. The word maturity was considered cursed in the Starks’ dictionary. She looked at each of her children, all of whom were standing with the exception of Bran, who rested his cheek in the palm of his hand, looking almost bored. The Starklings got the message from their mothers intense stare and took their seats in a hurry, Jon just sat on the left arm of a gigantic couch because he’s Jon, too cool to sit. The eldest yet most childish Stark sat in a very gangster manner, leaning forward with his hands on top of each other, he meant business. Next to him sat Arya, man-spreading, her back slouched and chin resting on her chest. Sansa had her arms crossed, her phone (which she had switched off because of Rickon trying to peak at her texts) in her hand, Rickon seated besides her with pouty lips after getting scolded by his eldest sister.

”We,” Catelyn pointed to herself and Ned, “are going to France for a few months because of business related reasons which are a bit complicated to explainー”

”But, you two are going on business trips all the time. You had no problem with leaving us at home alone, but now you’re making us move? for what?!” Robb asked with such force that his spit went flying everywhere, Arya moved away from him with a scowl on her face.

”It’s just...” Ned stopped speaking just as fast as he started after taking a look at his wife’s face whose eyes held no emotion in them after getting interrupted by her own flesh and blood. Ned immediately understood what this meant and relaxed into the couch, his brain shutting down. Now, he had absolutely no chance of persuading Catelyn into giving the children a less harsher punishment. The Starks never cut in whilst their mother was speaking, _never. _Even as infants, they listened to Catelyn as if she was God, but they ignored the pleas of their father who always took the fall for their bad doings like Jesus. It was a sign directly from hell that a Stark child cutting their mother off meant that enough was enough. Things were determined to go to shit.

Jon froze, along with Bran, who buried his face in one of the cushions immediately. The rest just sent each other puzzled looks at the sudden silence.

Catelyn looked as though somebody had spat directly on her face and took a shit on her grave. She slowly recovered from the contempt, her face hardening and hands unfolding from each other to rest on the uncomfortable, wooden arms of the chair.

”You will all be leaving tomorrow at three in the afternoon, _sharp. _The house you are going to be living in will be large enough for everybody to own a separate bedroom. You will not be paying the rent or anything, however you will pay the bills for water, electricity, etc.” Everybody gasped loudly at the mention of paying bills.

”You will also be transferring schools, I have already talked to the principals of both your old and new schools, so I am sure there will be no problems. Your father and I will not be answering your calls, if you consider it an emergency then you can just inform Osha, the caretaker of the house you will be staying at, you can ask her for more information when you meet her. But, for now, this will be enough.”

With that, Lady Stark stood up and walked out of the room before any complaints could be voiced. Lord Stark followed her with heavy steps, his gaze focused on the carpeted floor. The door got slammed shut (Ned winced a little, he wanted to be dramatic, but it seems he underestimated his strength), the noise ringed in the ears available in the room.

”Well, fuck,” Jon cursed, scratching his head, he didn't seem too bothered by the decision, he was always the black sheep in the family and in the entire world so he never really fit in with the rich kids anyway. He was way past the bullying he received only because he lived with his cousins instead of his ‘real’ family. It was hypocritical to Jon, he was sure the bullies’ parents were cheating on each other (like every other rich person), but didn’t have the power to get a divorce to spare themselves the shame.

”This is a fucking _nightmare._” Robb spat, who seemed the most bothered out of all the Starks. “I don’t really care about the moving part, I’m just more angry about the paying bills all by _ourselves_ thing,” Arya said, throwing her hands up in defeat.

”You know Mum isn’t stupid enough to not think through that so there’s nothing that’ll convince her to change her mind.” Jon stated whilst fixing his jacket, already getting ready to leave. 

“So... You’re just giving up?” Arya asked, her eyes on Jon, she must’ve noticed the lack of interest he was showing in the ‘_lets pressure mum into letting us stay_’ plan. “Um, yeah?” He responded, unsurely.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, Jon said, “I mean.. What’s the point in doing all that? She has already made up her mind and I doubt that dad will even help us this time.. So, yeah, I’ve given up,” He straightened his back, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting to see if anybody who disagrees with him has a reasonable idea or not.

”Oh, Jon, always the negative, emo pessimist,” Robb waved his hands around dramatically, as if he didn’t even hear what Jon had just said, the boy in the spotlight made a distasteful face at the unofficial title he was given. “I think a little buttering up and a few promises will do the job,” The eldest Stark grinned so proudly that it almost convinced Jon that it was a good idea.

Bran yawned loudly, stretching his arms, “That’s an awful plan, but it wouldn't hurt to try, i guess?”

The feral three out of the Starklings cheered, they had gotten the approval of the second smartest sibling, and that was enough. Although, they missed the little mischievous smirk on Bran’s lips, they continued their meaningless celebration, blissfully unaware of the chuckles and lifelong humiliation they were going to get tomorrow from their mother that their dearest brother is planning on recording. Sansa and Jon rolled their eyes in sync, but they still had small smiles covering their faces.

They all decided it was enough for a day, adjusting their clothes and hair to head out with the exception of Arya and Rickon who would be covered in dirt from head to toe and still think they look presentable. Although, they knew Jon was right, both Bran and Sansa hoped the dumbass plan works because they did _not_ want to get a job and earn money and pretend that they’re independent.


	2. two

Jon kicked the door of the car open before the driver even had the chance to touch the handle. The driver took a step back in surprise and went to open the other door for Rickon, who also kicked the car door because _wow! Jon is so cool! let me copy him!!!, _it hit the driver directly in the face, the poor man fell back on the ground. The rest of the Starks exited the car, paying no mind to the driver with the bloody nose.

”This place looks... good. Not as good as our mansion back in London, of course, but still not bad,” Robb said, his hands resting on his hips, sunglasses still on despite the fact that it wasn’t even summer. He spun his head around to see why his siblings weren’t responding, his curls bounced like an anime girl’s breasts in a low budget hentai. “Hello? Earth to the Stark squad?”

Jon scrunched his nose in distaste at the team name. _How original_, he rolled his eyes. After snatching his luggage from the driver’s hands, the youngest Stark grinned at Jon and went on a rant on how he _totally _owned that dumbass driver. Bran pulled on the straps of his backpack whilst trying to blow his bangs out of his eyes, Sansa glanced at the enormous weight on her brother’s shoulders and shuddered, “Bran, why don’t you give that to the driver? He can carry it to the house for you.”

Bran shook his head, “No, it’s alright... Besides, I don’t think that man is quite ready to carry the manifestation of my emotional burdens,” He answered, looking into the distance. Sansa bit her lip at the ominous response, she couldn’t tell if he was just fucking with her or being genuine. Either way, she couldn’t have gotten a more unpredictable answer than whatever that was. Arya, who had appeared out of nowhere, waved a hand in front of Sansa’s face, “Hey!”

”What?” Sansa asked, while judging her younger sister’s choice of attire, all the leather that Jon and Arya wore made her wonder if there ever was an occasion where they weren’t wearing those hideous jackets with tight black pants and gym shoes. Arya didn’t vocalise her answer, instead just pointed towards a woman in mismatched clothes standing at the main door of the house. The others quickly took notice of her as well with the help of Arya’s finger. Before Robb could get the chance of humiliating himself and his siblings, the woman had already approached them. Upon a closer view, Sansa noticed that her hair was a mess and her shoes were mismatched as well for some odd reason. Her voice, however, seemed to match her face and appearance as she spoke, “Welcome, little Starks,” Her voice was rough and so was the small smile that painted her face.

“Who are you?” Arya questioned with a raised eyebrow. The question made Rickon clap his hands together and with a gasp, he said, “Oh! This must be Osha! The housekeeper mum was talking about,” 

The woman, Osha, stared at Rickon with a barely visible smirk, “Aye, that’s me,” She chuckled as she put a hand on her chest.

”I like your outfit,” Bran complimented her, a genuine toothless grin on his face. The other Starks looked at each other with a knowing, shocked look. Sansa’s eyes met Robb’s and she silently told him to do something before Bran blurts something out that may ruin Osha’s first impression of them. Robb rolled his eyes in response. 

“Okay, anyway, miss Osha, can you tell me where my room is?” Jon asked, irritated. “Because the weight of this luggage is _killing_ me, and I believe we have a big day tomorrow, so, I need some rest,” Well, that was a lie, Jon just wanted to have some alone time and listen to the new Arctic Monkeys album while sobbing over his non existent ex girlfriend.

Arya nodded in agreement, “Jon’s right. The fuck are we doing standing around here?” Upon hearing her little sister cuss in front of their not-so-innocent baby brother, Sansa slapped a hand on Arya’s back and felt satisfied when she heard her hiss in agony. The tall redhead smiled politely at Osha, “We’re all very exhausted from all that travelling, so, I hope it’s no problem for you if we can just continue this conversation later,”

Osha gave a slight nod and called for somebody named Hodor. The Starks stared at a giant of a man dashing towards them, they all took a step back except for the youngest ones, who gawked at him with a great amount of appreciation. “Woah.. He’s an absolute unit, bro,” Rickon whispered. The others nodded in agreement.

”Hodor.” Said Hodor, clearly out of breath. Osha pointed towards the Starks’ belongings, the giant quickly got the message and reached for the bag resting on Bran’s back, the young boy raised a hand and held it out in front of Hodor’s face as a way to tell him to he can handle it himself. Hodor nodded his head, moving onto Jon, who was more than happy to give up all his belongings. “We shall get going then, I’d hate to keep you waiting any longer out here,” Osha said, already on her way back to the house.

The Starks followed her like a group of ducklings, their eyes jumping from one thing to another. The house was quite big, it was big enough to fit six people in it and the thought made Sansa smile in relief. The house looked ancient, the exterior dark with dirt that seemed impossible to get rid of, there were wide stairs that lead up to the main door which was actually two gigantic wooden doors displayed as a gate of some sort. Arya tapped Sansa’s shoulder and stepped aside to show the bed of roses behind her, the corners of Sansa’s lips curled up at her little sister’s sudden interest in flowers, she loved it when her siblings imitated normal human beings. However, that joy soon vanished just as it had arrived when Arya bent down to pick something up from the bed (which Sansa assumed was a rose, but, oh well), she leaned back up with a grasshopper in her hand. Sansa watched in horror as Arya threw the bug on Robb’s head, the young man didn’t notice anything and seemed perplexed at his younger siblings staring at him with puffed up cheeks. He didn’t get the chance to question it as Osha pushed the doors open, a smell of dust spreading everywhere.

Osha stepped in with Hodor following closely behind her, she went around the living room to slap the lights on, bringing the decomposing house to life. The inside was just as dark as the outside, the wooden floor creaked as everybody spread out in the room for inspection. A loud thud echoed around the area when Hodor placed the baggage on the ground. Osha seemed a bit irritated by how fast the Starks got distracted and whistled to grab their attention, they all whipped their head around to look at her like puppies. “I’m sure you lot can find the bedrooms and food yourself so, I’ll be taking my leave now,” A pause. “And so will Hodor. Have a good night, Starks.” She turned on her heels, heading towards the door, her boots making an awful noise as they were being dragged across the ground.

”Wait!” Robb yelled, “Don’t you live here?” 

“No, I live in the cottage in the garden with Hodor,” Osha answered, her body still facing the door. “If you need any _actual _help, or need to call your parents in case one of you slips into a coma, then tell me and it’ll be done.”

“What about the food? Are you not the cheー” Arya was rudely interrupted by the door being slammed shut. Arya dropped her body down on one of the couches, “If it’s not Rickon burning the house down that’ll get us killed, then it’s definitely going to be starvation,” She groaned loudly, throwing her head back on the round cushion. Rickon furrowed his eyebrows at the accusation.

”Jon can cook, he's crazy good at it,” Robb suggested.

”No, he won’t.” Bran said.

”No, I won’t.” Jon repeated.

Sansa rubbed her eyes tiredly, as much as she hated to admit it, Arya was right. She sat down on the maroon, stiff couch, putting her head in her hands, “I can’t deal with this.”

The others shared a look with each other, the smartest out of the bunch giving up so quickly is never a good sign. Jon sighed, “Okay, maybe we should make up some rules, to, you know, keep everything in order?” 

“That’s what the government said when they created capitalism, Jon!” Arya gasped. Rickon, who had half of his body on the floor, held his fist up in agreement despite the fact that he didn’t even know what capitalism was. 

“I think I should make the rules,” Robb spoke up. “I’m the eldest, anyway,”

”You and Jon are the same age, though,” Bran pointed out whilst his hands examined the lamp besides the couch.

”We weren’t born in the same month, _though_,” Robb shot back, ending the sentence in a high pitched voice to mock his brother. Jon silently judged him.

”Sansa should make the rules.” Jon said, slightly concerned about the redhead’s wellbeing.

”But, Sansa is no fun!” Rickon screeched. Arya snorted at his statement.

Sansa raised her head at the mention of her name, her face expressionless. “We should discuss this tomorrow, my brain is too exhausted to form thoughts right now,” She sighed, pushing herself out of the couch.

”_Thank_ you,” Jon exhaled in glee. All of the Starks agreed with each other for once, and were about to head towards the stairs when Robb suddenly spoke up.

”I have a question,” He said, a little nervously.

”Well? Spit it out.” Arya huffed, her hand on her hip.

”On a scale of one to ten, how mad would you all be if I said I invited Theon here?”   
  


“Oh, gods, Robb, why?” Sansa questioned, genuinely curious and irritated. 

Jon, who went into shock the moment Theon’s name was mentioned, started screeching, “Why’d you invite _him, _out of everybody in the world, here?!”

Robb’s eyes widened a little at Jon’s sudden outburst, he wondered when his cousin developed such hatred for Theon. Jon loathed Theon’s existence for many reasons, Theon telling little Rickon that the brother John poem was inspired by Jon, and Rickon proceeding to inform the entire world about this _cool_ fact was definitely not one of them. He remembered when him and Robb used to play games with each other, when Robb was such a good brother to him, teaching him slang words and useless facts he saw on the newspaper. Until Theon came along, snatching Robb away from little Jon, who had no friends at that time (and still doesn’t), the young boy didn’t know who to spend time with now that Robb had moved on from him, he couldn’t play with Sansa since she was a girl and had her own friends, neither could he play with his younger cousins. Jon hated Theon, his stupid, weird accent and salty seawater scent.   
  


Everybody besides Jon and Robb stood there awkwardly. The atmosphere had gotten heavy, Sansa sensed it and spoke up in an attempt to clear up the dark cloud that was forming above Jon’s head, “Um, Robb, I don’t think there are enough bedrooms in the house for seven people,”

Bran and Arya snickered at their sister’s obliviousness. Rickon glared at them, whining over being left out of the strange telepathic connection his siblings shared.

Sansa appeared puzzled and offended at the same time. Robb scratched the back of his head, refusing to make any eye contact with anybody. Jon rolled his eyes, “They’re going to share the same room, Sansa. For sleeping, showering, fuckinー”

The tall redhead started blushing, her face almost the same colour as her hair, “Okay! Okay! I got the _idea_!” She glared directly at Jon.

”But, Sansa is sort of right, though,” Bran elaborated, “Since we’re going to need to earn money by ourselves for the bills and food, and that’s going to be hard enough as it is, taking the fact that we’re siー_five_ people into consideration. One of us is a child, Rickon can’t get a job,”

”And your point is...?” That was Robb.

”Are you going to pay for Theon’s things?”

Jon huffed, clearly baffled by the idea of Robb being Theon’s sugar daddy, “Does that man not have a job?!”

With her hands already latching onto the straps of her bags, Sansa lifted them off of the ground and said, “We can discuss this tomorrow or even the day after that! But, right now, I’m sure we all need rest,”

That spared everybody from being forced to listen to Jon going on a sinister rant to end Theon’s life. Arya and Rickon, who were seated on the stairs to watch Jon have an outburst for their own amusement, grumbled under their breath, something along with the lines of ‘_Sansa always ruins the best part!’. _Jonscowled at Robb then started climbing the stairs along with the youngsters; his steps loud and heavy on purpose. Sansa didn’t bother speaking to Robb any further, she followed her siblings upstairs with a tiny, satisfied smile. The oldest Stark stood all alone, with nothing, but dust and bewilderment accompanying him.


End file.
